Distraction
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: [High School AU] Rob only needed to take his eyes off of the chemistry experiment for a second to accidentally burn Pit's eyebrow off. The excuse Rob had only made Pit want to slap his friend over the head.


**Distraction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade that is owned by Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Rob only needed to take his eyes off of the chemistry experiment for a second to accidentally burn Pit's eyebrow off. The excuse Rob had only made Pit want to slap his friend over the head.**

 **Pairing: Pit/Rob/Shulk**

 **Rated: T (for Teen)**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor and Romance**

 **Warning: Swearing, sexual themes and unintentional OOC**

 **College AU Prompt I found on Tumblr but will be used for High School.** _ **I'm sorry I burned your eyebrow during chemistry lab. I was staring at my significant other's ass.**_ **In this story, Pit and Shulk are 15 and Rob is 14. Enjoy!**

* * *

Love made you do stupid things usually at the cost of something big. It happened during the start of high school when Rob laid his eyes at the handsome young blond known as Shulk Soss. His heart was beating so fast around him. It was love at first sight for Rob. Shulk was everything he wanted to be. Above average height for a geek, fair skin, athletic build underneath his sweater, intelligent and popular with the ladies. Shulk was prince charming in his eyes. Pit groaned not seeing what was so special about a guy who would never notice him.

He was wrong when they all had the same classes together. Rob had intentionally dropped his books next to the blond and Shulk happily helped the white haired student and formally introduced himself. From there, it was easy to start a conversation about where they have come from, what their likes and dislikes were and their aspiring dreams. Pit glared when the two were talking without a care in the world.

Rob introduced Pit to Shulk too just so the brunette wouldn't be left out. If Rob fell in love at first sight, then Pit hated Shulk at first sight. The feeling was mutual for the most part. Shulk had no idea why the blue eyed teen was antagonistic toward him. Perhaps Pit was simply the clingy friend. It seemed to be seeing how Pit interrupted Shulk whenever he could and challenged him on different subjects. It was a miracle they haven't gotten into a fist fight, but Pit knew better. Rob was just smitten with his new friend and was glad that he was capable of making more than one. The way he worded it only angered Pit. Why did he have to get the short end of the stick again? Pit told himself that Shulk would befriend someone else and leave Rob due to the fact he was presenting himself as a sociable type of guy. Pit would come out on top…

Well…that didn't really happen. Shulk and Rob grew so close that the teacher's often added Shulk to Pit and Rob's group for the group projects. Now the workload was no longer split between the two childhood friends but between Rob and Shulk while Pit barely did anything. This looked bad on the brunette, and he hated how Shulk was smarter than him. There was nothing he could do though. Rob was just so happy he had someone to help do the work correctly.

Rob's infatuation would lead to an accident in the chemistry lab. Here the three were, all assigned as lab partners for this dumb experiment. Pit wasn't really listening what they were supposed to do. It seemed to be the usual "handle these chemicals with care and make sure it didn't get on your body." The brunette would just let the smart kids do the work while he did the cleanup. Normally, he wasn't the slacker in the group when he was paired up with Rob. He always did his part so Rob would never be overwhelmed, but this time, he didn't feel like helping because his best friend was too busy staring at Shulk the entire time.

"Make sure you pour it slowly." Shulk reminded Rob as he turned his head away from the younger teen to grab some other materials.

Rob's face was beat red observing the blond. His eyes were directed toward his rear that was well defined despite the pants Shulk was wearing. It was mesmerizing to look at someone with such a perfect figure. The fact this perfect body was his lab partner was a dream come true. Everyone would be jealous of Rob getting the perfect view. He just wanted to stare at him forever.

"Rob. You going to pour that? Earth to Rob!"

Rob's eyes widened realizing that he was staring too long. The liquid he was pouring into the cylinder was already boiling. If he held onto the tube any longer, he might get hit by the hot substance and burn his skin in the process. He may have been wearing safety goggles, but whenever an accident happens, the liquid tended to hit any place on the body that was not protected.

"Right…sorry."

Rob was still distracted by Shulk though. His image burned his mind as he slowly poured the liquid into the container. He sighed wondering how soft his rear was and what would happen if he asked Shulk if he could touch him. The white haired teen never had ideas like this before. Sex was a foreign subject to him due to his past, but now it was hitting him now that he entered high school. It felt so cliché, but he didn't care. He just wanted to remain in his fantasy world.

Too bad that couldn't happen as long as Pit was around. You see, Pit thought that Rob had it covered so he was being a rebellious fool and pulled his goggles up to rub his eyes. At that moment, Rob had messed up and tried to catch the tube. Pit would have reacted, but Shulk beat him to it. To avoid Rob from burning himself, the tube tilted and splashed all over the brunette instead. Pit yelped at the sudden burning sensation and nearly rubbed his eye when it splashed in his face. Fortunately for him, it didn't hit his eye, but above it. The teacher immediately heard Pit and ordered him to go to the shower in the back of the room. Rob could only watch as his friend took off his shirt as he ran to the back. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see that the white haired teen had messed up. He looked away from his friend in shame realizing that something as simple as pouring the liquid was ruined by his own sexual fantasies.

The worse part was even if Pit washed the chemical off, it still burned off his eyebrow. He was far from pleased when he looked in the mirror to see a missing brow. Pit could slap a bandage where the brow was and be done with it, but he was too furious to care. Now, he just wanted to leave the class after standing under the shower for at least twenty minutes. By then, Shulk and Rob had done the rest of the lab without him and made sure to clean up the mess they made. This obviously wasn't a good day for the brunette.

* * *

Pit refused to talk to Rob even after he apologized for the mishap. No matter how much the white haired teen apologized, Pit refused to give in. This would continue until after school where the brunette was forced to walk Rob back. He could have just abandoned him and left him in Shulk's care, but his pride wouldn't let him even though it was already bruised by his friend's mistake during the lab.

"Pit, I really am sorry…" Rob murmured as he trailed behind the older male. "I didn't think it was that bad."

"…You always tell me to pay attention during experiments like this in the past, but now you go and make the same mistake…" Pit groaned. "Out of all the people you had to burn…it had to be me…"

"Well sorry if I was looking at Shulk's ass…"

Rob cut himself off immediately. Pit stopped walking causing the younger male to bump into him. He stumbled back and fell down on the sidewalk. Pit didn't turn around so Rob ended up looking up and checking out his best friend too. He sighed realizing that only Shulk's ass was more appealing to look at.

"Well excuuuuuuuuse me! I thought I had the great sacred buns!" Pit shouted as his cheeks started turning pink. "But I get it. You like the hot blond guy, so I guess I'll have to work harder for you to stare at my ass so you burn him instead!"

"H-Hey, don't be jealous, Pit! I just…"

This conversation went from bad to worse. In the end, Pit ended up helping his friend off the ground. He made a vow that he would not lose to Shulk in the looks department. His body stopped growing after he reached the age of thirteen, but he still had a few more years ahead of him. If he could just be as masculine as many of the football players, then he would finally be able to impress his best friend. It's not like he was in love with him or anything. He just didn't like being bested in a field he knew he was better in.

"Just you wait, Shulk! I will be hotter than you! You will see!"

"I seriously doubt it…" Rob murmured.

Pit would spend the rest of the way talking about why he's more attractive than Shulk. Not wanting to fight him at this point seeing as how Pit was talking to him again, Rob just nodded his head while still imagining Shulk's wonderful booty in his mind.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 1726 words.**

 **Li: How does Pit recover from that?**

 **Me: Magic. Only one note!**

 **1\. Eyebrows can grow back, but it takes time to do so. Because this is the beginning of the high school period, Pit would grow it back really fast.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
